One example of a known display device is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-46284. The display device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-46284 includes a liquid crystal display panel, a lighting device (backlight portion), and a printed circuit hoard, which are stacked on top of each other in a metal rear case. The printed circuit board is fixed to the rear surface of the lighting device.